Heat
by SotoMojo
Summary: Juuichi discovers a new kink he has and becomes obsessed with it. (First story would love feedback) WARNING: SPANKING


Heat

Juuichi has been getting really strange urges lately. The usually stoic bear blushes bright pink just at the thought of it. Am I really interested into something so strange Juuichi thought to himself. He thought a few days back to when these 'feelings' first surfaced up. It was a hot summer evening. Sun was getting ready to set dipping the quiet town of Minasato in a shade of gentle orange. Cicadas buzzing loudly in the distance he sat down with his childhood friends Torahiko, Tatsuki, and Hiroyuki who was visiting for the summer. They just got finished helping move some junk for Tatsuki's dad Tappei are are taking a well deserved break on the back porch eating watermelon to beat the heat. Hiroyuki let's out a sigh while looking at the callouses on his hands. "Jeez what a baby the city has mad you soft Hiro" Torahiko snickered. "Yeah, maybe you're right. I don't think I've been more tired than I am now" he responded humbly while smiling. Tatsuki got up real quick and started to walk inside only to return a few moments later with a bottle of sake. " We should make this day memorable with this." He said cheerfully while holding up an expensive looking bottle of sake. "We aren't 21 isn't that's illegal" Juuichi said. "Come on Juu we earned it! a little won't hurt now hurry before my dad gets back" Tatsuki whined shaking the bottle in front of the bear. Bear looked at the dragon with a frown and then over at the tiger. Tora had his hands together as if he's hoping Juuichi would look past the fact they aren't of age. Tatsuki pleaded "It's really rare to find this brew so we probably won't get a chance to ever try this again it's now or never" Juuichi knowing he is outnumbered gives into the pressure he puts face into his hand and lets out a deep sigh "fine" that said Tatsuki opened it up quickly then dramatically lifted it up and kneeled down in front of the smaller human "Hiroyuki" he jeered loudly. "I would like to give you the honors of the first drink" Hiroyuki picks up the sake and admirers it for a second before taking a sip. "It kinda burns..." he said through some coughing. Then for the next hour they took turns passing the bottle around until it was halfway done. Time passed and sun has completely set drunk and giggly they began to tell stories and rough house around until things calmed down and they all laid down to look at the stars Juuichi felt happy about how things turned out he got up and went to take a leak. On his way to the bathroom he started hearing weird noises. He tried to focus but he was too drunk to make it out. He shrugged it off and washed his hands. He was leaving the bathroom when SLAM! The backdoor to the house closed shut. Startled he went back to the bathroom and tried to look out the window to see what slammed the door suddenly his eyes shot open wide in shock. It was Tappei Tatsuki father. He carefully not to make any noise cracked the window open so he can hear what he was saying. He couldn't make out everything's was saying but he heard "...punishment ...irresponsible brat...friends...go" he looked really angry he pointed inside the house and the smaller dragon began to march into the house hanging his head low. Seeing Tatsuki enter the house Juuichi quickly left the bathroom to talk to the dragon who had a shamed look on his face. "What happened out there?" Juuichi questioned. Tatsuki blushes harshly and looks away from the bear weakly he began to speak "my dad is furious I think it's best if you guys leave" he grimly walked over to a drawer and took something out and continued back outside to his dad. Juuichi started heading for the front door but just before he could reach the handle he froze. What is happening in the backyard? What was Tatsuki carrying? Bound by curiosity he headed into Tatsuki's room for a better view on what was going on his window was already open and he could hear clearly about what was going down outside. "Boy you have been getting really bold lately I swear it hasn't even been a week since the last time I had to do this" he said sternly Tatsuki kinda just stood there and nodded "I get if you want to get shitfaced that's one thing but dragging little Hiroyuki and Torahiko into this is unacceptable and drinking my rare sake boy you won't be able to sit down for a month once I'm done with you. Give me my paddle and bend over boy " "Yes sir" Tasuki did as he was told handing his father the paddle then bending over his dads lap. Tappei was seated on an old stump with his paddle gripped tightly in his hand. "A paddle wait that means?" Juuichi mumbled finally realizing what is happening Tappei pulls his Tatsuki's shorts up giving him a slight wedgie on his son's huge butt he rubbed the paddle for a bit it almost seemed like a warning because then he raised it up and dropped it really fast and hard on his right cheek. SMACK. His ass wobbled prominently he jerked forward a bit but didn't say anything. SMACK. The paddle dropped again but this time on the other cheek. he grunted softly. SMACK SMACK SMACK. Juuichi noticed once Tappei got into the swing of it there was a bit of a rhythm to it almost as if he was playing a taiko drum. Tatsuki looks like he's really starting to feel it now squirming around moving his butt side to side but still failing to evade the blows on his tender bottom. Juuichi has seen Tatsuki getting a whupping when they were kids but it was never like this and he thought it would stop when he got into middle school like Torahiko but it looks like this never stopped for Tatsuki especially with how hard he's bringing the paddle down. Juuichi was paying close attention to Tatsuki's butt even constricted in his shorts the jumped up and down as if he was wearing nothing it was oddly hypnotic the way the two cheeks moved it was almost like they were begging for more punishment. The longer he stared the more tight his pants felt. "YOWCH not so hard"Tatsuki finally cried out when a particular hard swat hit his upper right thigh he tried to reach a hand back to protect his Butt for further assault. Before he could sooth his dad swatted his hand with the paddle. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING BOY" he shouted while hitting even harder on his upper began to sob and scream. After a few more minutes he stopped the spanking and lifted his sobbing son like an overgrown kid off his lap. Juuichi, thinking it's over began to move away from the window and towards the door. "Just remember you brought this on yourself boy drop them" Juuichi immediately whipped back around towards the window. At this moment he began to question his actions. Why was he so invested in this? Why didn't he leave with Tora and Hiro? Why couldn't he tear his eyes away from Tatsuki bouncy butt and most importantly why was he hard? "PLEASE DAD NO MORE" snapped his attention back to that dragons he saw Tatsuki backing away from father clutching his bottom with his hands tears in his eyes. It's the first time in a long time Juuichi has see the dragon cry. Tappei just sat on the stump paddle in hand " make me chase you and you'll get double you know better than that naughty brat gets it... " "on bare bottom" Tatsuki said in tone which made it obvious that it wasn't the first time reciting the phrase . He peeled off his shorts and fundoshi and butt jiggled freely showing off his set of aching red globes and got over his dads lap for his remaining punishment "10 more and you better count them out or we start over got that" he only nodded SMACK SMACK SMACK "I said do you understand me boy!" "yes yesssss" he said choking through sobs. But he didn't stop slamming down on his abused cheeks "YES WHAT?" "YESSIR!" He blubbered his face was a soaked with tears thrashing his legs about. Tappei pinned them down with a big leg of his own and set the paddle on his right cheek "ready?" He asked waiting for his son to catch his breath. "Yes sir" he said shakily. He raised the paddle and SMACK "One sir thank you sir" SMACK "T-Two sir thank you sir" WHAP this time he struck in the middle of his cheeks "THREEEEEESIRR Thank you sir" He said trying hard not to cry. Four five and six were in a rapid succession WHAP WHAP WHAP "FOUR OH FIVE AHHH SIXXX!" Juuichi was so hard it began to hurt he's never been more turned on in his life. A part of him wondered what it would feel like to have Tatsuki bawl and thrash over his lap as he painted his deserving cheeks deeper and deeper shades of red. But a even bigger part of him wanted to be over tappei's lap he reached back began to massage his bottom imagining the heat and the ache he longed for it. He closed his eyes and began to rub harder listening to the sounds of his friend receiving his last few licks one hand moved to the front of pants he pictured himself in Tatsuki situation rubbing harder with each swat until "TEN!" Tatsuki screamed out he's lucky they don't have any neighbors. Juuichi eyes open realizing what he just did he quickly whipped off his hand on the inside of his jacket. When he looked back outside he saw the dragons embracing as Tappei soothes his sons glowing butt Tatsuki was crying into his fathers chest grateful his dad is giving him aftercare on his sore bottom. Tappei says a few words softly to his son that Juuichi couldn't make out and then they both start heading back inside Tappei picking up his sons clothes while Tatsuki walks back naked not wanting to have pressure on his butt until the pain goes down. "Shit" Juuichi said to himself. Tatsuki is gonna here any second what is he gonna do. He decides the closest it his best bet. He squeezed into the closest having absolutely no spare room. Tatsuki turns the knob to the door and walks into his room and immediately flops on to his bed crying on his stomach. Juuichi waits until he cries himself to sleep before leaving the closet. He stood over the bed and looked at Tatsuki. His butt is still a deep red he wondered about the heat. Gingerly he reached his hand down to feel it. It felt just like he thought it would he began to rub his friends bottom and judging by the noises he was making he didn't want it to stop. He reached his second down to rub his other cheek. his ass felt really good especially because of the heat from the spanking he soothed his pals butt for a few more minutes before deciding it was safe to leave the house and left back to his own home. Juuichi snaps back to the present. He's standing alone outside of Tatsuki's house. Having second thoughts about what he is about to do but the remembers the heat in his hands and how it made him feel. He began to walk to the house so he can talk to tappei about punishment. The end of part 1. 


End file.
